Mean Mr Malfoy
by Luny Lady
Summary: To be quite honest, I'm not even sure how it happened. One day I have detention with Malfoy, the next I'm staring at his lips and trying to decide whether I want to hit them or kiss them. DMRW. M for language. Sequel to Happiness is an Angry Weasley.


_Aaand we're back! Only five years later, and the sequel to "Happiness is an Angry Weasley" is finally here. Five years ago I was a 19 year old Computer Information Systems major that worked at Walmart. Today, I'm a 24 year old Philosophy graduate working at a movie theater. Needless to say, I'm sure my writing style has changed some. I hope it's for the better and that the elements that made so many people enjoy the first story are still present for this one._

_Thanks, by the way, to everyone who read the last story and reviewed or favorited. Throughout those five years, every time I got a review notice in my inbox, I did a tiny happy dance. Finally all the happy dances somehow turned into frantically typing a summary/outline of a sequel at 4am when I have to work the next day. Merlin help me._

_I own nothing but the weird situations I put JKR's characters into._

* * *

A week's passed by since I brought Draco Malfoy home to the Burrow. It's surreal to think that he was there and that nobody hexed him. I nearly punched him a couple times, but then the whinging about his "sinfully handsome face being marred by bruises" would've outweighed the satisfaction of hitting the prat.

We've been back at school for a few days, and things haven't changed too much. Well, unless you count being stared at in hallways, having people whisper around us constantly, and ducking curses from Slytherins who think I've brainwashed the ferret.

Well. I suppose things have changed quite a bit.

I'm not quite sure how things ended up this way, but I can't say I'm altogether unhappy with the strange turn of events. The people important to me know that I'm... er... well... _you know... _

It's still rather hard to say. Ahem.

_Gay._

There, I've said it. Anyway, they know, so I feel a bit more honest with them and myself. I have myself a rather good-looking boyfriend (although I'd never say that to him because his ego is big enough, and I still find the word "boyfriend" a bit odd as well). My friends have accepted me. I can't complain too much.

Draco is still a right bastard though.

I'm sure you're wondering how things came about though. Like, how my family reacted and such. To put it simply, they reacted... surprisingly well. Mum only shouted for about an hour before crying for fifteen minutes, and hugging me for about the rest of that night and telling me it was going to be okay. Luckily, Harry and Hermione were there for support, and Draco was hiding away to keep from having his bollocks hexed off. Right smart lad, that one.

The rest of the family acted like they had known all along. I'm not sure how they could've. It's not like _I_ even knew. Hermione said she had known... I don't get that though. Were there signs or something beforehand?

...I did tend to linger in the changing rooms a bit too long... and my walls had posters of fit Quidditch players rather than their popular witch counterparts…

Bloody hell, I guess there _were_ signs. I wish someone would've told _me _before I had to find out by snogging Malfoy. Quite a traumatizing experience, as I'm sure you can imagine.

You may be wondering how _that _happened. Well... Lots of strange luck. That's the best I can explain it. I'm sure Draco would talk about it for hours on end if you ask him. To be quite honest, I'm not even sure how it happened. One day I have detention with Malfoy, the next I'm staring at his lips and trying to decide whether I want to hit them or kiss them. Before you know it, I've tried to take him on a date (mind you it was just a trip into the Forbidden Forest with a picnic basket) and then gone to "rescue" him from being kicked out by his dad.

Anyway, here we are back at Hogwarts. Things have been relatively quiet today, which makes me rather suspicious. Draco's been plotting revenge since we returned. You see, Pansy Parkinson ratted us out to Draco's dad, which left him in a rather sticky situation. That's why he was kicked out and had to spend Easter at the Burrow in the first place. When I say I "rescued" him... well, I sort of showed up after he got kicked out at the Leaky Cauldron and brought him home with me. He only admitted to the rescuing thing once though, and not in front of anybody else... and sort of indirectly too.

Ungrateful git.

He's trying to think of something rather nasty for Parkinson, which I'm sure she deserves. I just hope it isn't too violent... or illegal. I'm not sure I could handle a long distance relationship to Azkaban, especially if that entailed conjugal visits with Dementors around. Ew.

You know, I'm not sure which the "ew" is directed towards. Dementors or the thought of "conjugal visits" with Malfoy. Anyway, prison clothes wouldn't suit him. He's much too... _pretty _I suppose.

Dear Merlin, I've just called Draco Malfoy _pretty_.

Things really _have _changed.

Well, I'm due to meet the aforementioned Slytherin in just a few minutes to run through ideas with him. I'm not sure he realizes I was never really the "planner" of the trio, but I suppose I'll do my best to help. If anything, I'll keep him away from the Dementors and try to keep him from losing too many points.

...Slytherin is ahead of Gryffindor at the moment.

Maybe I'll forget that last bit.


End file.
